


He’ll Protect Us.

by 360loverpenguin



Series: Haddock Family Feels [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nuffink had a bad dream, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: “It was just a dream, monsters aren’t real ‘Nuff.” She said, though there was a trace of doubt in her voice as she stared out into the dark hallway. She had always hated the dark, normally Hiccup left a candle in the hallway, it’s soft glow emanating into her room through the cracks in her door. That way, she wouldn’t be afraid if she woke up in the middle of the night. Tonight however, it seemed the harsh northern winds had other plans, them having extinguished it’s flame hours ago. She shivered as she pulled her brother closer to her.Nuffink had a bad dream, and goes to his sister for comfort.





	He’ll Protect Us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calvin+Fujii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calvin%2BFujii).



Nuffink shot up in his bed, his light blue knitted blanket crumpling onto the ground from the sudden movement. His heart hammered in his chest as he glanced anxiously around the dark room, searching for even a hint of light.

The shadows seemed to close in on him as the young viking recalled the nightmare. He struggled to breathe as he clutched his stuffed dragon to his chest, shaking as hot tears streamed down his face.

Nuffink stumbled over the discarded blanket as he hurriedly climbed out of his bed, desperate to get away from the fear. The worn wooden floorboards creaked under his feet as he practically ran to the nearest room.

He threw open his sister’s door, racing over to her bed. He placed a tiny hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake, nervously glancing over his shoulder, afraid the dream might’ve followed him.

Zephyr opened her bright green eyes, squinting to see her brother’s face through the darkness. “Go back to bed Nuff.” She groaned, turning away from him. She grabbed her blanket, pulling it higher and settling in to fall back asleep. That was until she heard her younger brother’s quiet sobs. 

“I’m scared.” He said in a small, shaky voice. Zephyr sat up, rubbing her tired eyes as she moving over slightly, adjusting the blankets to let Nuffink sit next to her. “What happened?” She asked, wrapping her arm around her brother’s shoulder like Hiccup and Astrid had always done for her when she had a bad dream.

Nuffink buried his face in her nightgown, unable to speak as sobs racked through his chest. Zephyr patiently held him, waiting until his tears subsided enough for him to speak.

“I- I saw a monster. It was big and red and it chased me until I fell. Then...” he trailed off as he began crying again. “What if it comes back, Zephyr?” He asked, clearly still terrified from the dream. Zephyr rolled her eyes as she pulled the blanket over herself and her brother. He had left the door to her room open, and the window in the hallway was incessantly blowing harsh winter air into her bedroom.

“It was just a dream, monsters aren’t real ‘Nuff.” She said, though there was a trace of doubt in her voice as she stared out into the dark hallway. She had always hated the dark, normally Hiccup left a candle in the hallway, it’s soft glow emanating into her room through the cracks in her door. That way, she wouldn’t be afraid if she woke up in the middle of the night. Tonight however, it seemed the harsh northern winds had other plans, them having extinguished it’s flame hours ago.

She shook any thoughts of monsters from her head as she turned back to her brother, “Anyway, daddy’s best friend is a big black dragon, remember? I bet that he would come chase the monster away if it tried to hurt us.”

Nuffink’s face lit up at the mention of Toothless. “You really think so?” He asked in awe. He still remembered the day when his family had gone to visit the dragons near what his parents called ‘The Hidden World’. Ever since then, Nuffink had fallen in love with dragons, making countless sketches of them, scared he might one day forget what they looked like.

Zephyr nodded, “Yes, mommy says that even though they live far away, the dragons still love us.” Nuffink smiled, the fears that consumed him previously long forgotten.

Zephyr yawned, a smile dancing on her lips as well, signalling it was time to go back to sleep. Nuffink cast a sideways glance towards the forebodingly dark hallway. “Can I stay here?” He asked, looking up at his big sister with a pleading glance.

Zephyr nodded, pulling him close to her as the two young vikings laid down. Nuffink buried his face in the soft blanket as he finally drifted off to sleep, this time dreaming of soaring on the back of a dragon once again, all fears long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to give a huge shoutout to @/Calvin+Fujii. for the amazing idea! I hope I did it justice, I was so excited that I typed this whole thing out on my iPad in about an hour.
> 
> Ideas for future Haddock family stories are always appreciated, along with any constructive criticism, thanks for reading!


End file.
